


I Will

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, References to the Beatles, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: It's just a fic based on "I Will" from The Beatles.





	I Will

_Who knows how long I’ve loved you_

Nix dropped to his knees and raised a tiny box to Dick.

_You know I love you still_

Just the motion took away Dick’s breath and he could just stare at Nix with his own hand raised towards the box.

_Will I wait a lonely lifetime_

Nix could wait until Dick starting breath again. At this point, he was not anxious anymore. He just wanted to make this step forward but it wasn’t as important as knowing that their love was mutual, after that he doesn’t need much.

_If you want me to I will_

Dick finally took the box and opened it. He looked at it for just a moment and then took the rings from the box. He doesn’t need Nix to say the words. Nix should know by now that Dick doesn’t have a different answer for it than the one Nix wanted him to answer.

_For if I ever saw you_

The ex-major took Nix’s hand and folded the box into his pants pocket. With both hands free, he hold the brown-haired hand and then show Nix the ring he would put onto Nix’s finger.

_I didn’t catch your name_

Nix bit his bottom lip. For once in a long time he was anxious, hearting pouding heavy against his ribs. He knew they would be together until the last breath, but he never thought it would be like this: sharing the same bed and the same feelings, even in a dark room without words being saying.

_But it never really mattered_

Soon it was Nix’s turn and he raised with difficult, legs still shaking for being squadding for so long and for being so excited. Dick delivered the box again to the ex-captain and their fingertips touched their pulses, each other feeling that the other was still in the same page.

_I will always feel the same_

Passing the ring over Dick’s finger was as emotional as Nix thought it would be and as far as they had got at this point, he was still not believing in this end. But for all matters, he could not stop feeling like a teenager with his first love, now or every time they touched each other, in the small and more significant touches.

_Love you forever and forever_  
_Love you with all my heart_  
_Love you whenever we’re together_  
_Love you when we’re apart_

They hugged as fast as they woke up from their dreams and own thoughts. A hand under a head, holding as it was a baby’s head, delicate, fragile; hands on backs holding them from the cold, protecting them from the nature, for the time for the death. They were protected each other for everything, united until death and after.


End file.
